A Dragon's Love
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: In this tale of magic and fairies,two Dragon slayers fall helplessly head over heels for an ice make mage. Now Gray has to worry about the new guild members,normal work,and two gay Dragon slayers chasing him around. Will they get Gray? Or will he turn them both down? Gray X Natsu X Gageel
1. Prologue

This tale of ours begins in a country by the name of Fiore. And in this country,there is an array of guilds that dot the landscape. These guilds all have members that are wizards and each one of these guilds hold a specific rank,that they tried very hard to keep. Of course there are guilds that are ranked higher than others,but there is one guild that was and is a legend. One that went far beyond all the rest. That guild is Fairy Tail.

In this guild are the very strongest of the strongest of wizards. There are kinds from nature wizards to those who deal with the spirit and mind. In every guild,there are teams. Each team having its own unique perks,and talents and so on. But there was one team that had the best wizards in all of Fairy Tail. This team went by the name of Team Natsu. Team Natsu contained many members who were not only strong in the mind and body,but also wise and caring. You could say that they were like one big family.

The "leader" of Team Natsu was Natsu Dragneel. He was the second strongest member in all of Fairy Tail. He was very unique,for he was one of the last living natural dragon slayers in this land of magic and fairies. But dragon slayers aren't the nights in shining armor that you would think. Dragon slayers were people who are what you could say were what dragons would be if they were people. In this very guild,there were three dragon slayers that soared high above the rest. One of them being Natsu. Another was Gageel Redfox. There was also Wendy Marvel. But we'll go into details of their powers and abilities later. There are other wizards as well. There happened to be a Celestial spirit wizard there also,one that happens to be well within Team Natsu. She is one of best of the best. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She has only recently joined the Fairy Tail guild,and is very excited about it. But so far from her own eyes,everyone at the Fairy Tail guild is completely and utterly insane,which includes the ice make mage that happens to be in Team Natsu. His name is Gray Fullbuster. And he too is the second strongest of all Fairy Tail. He and Natsu are both fearless yes,but there is one that towers over them both and all those who stand in her path of righteousness and nobility. This beautiful and caring monster,this untamed beast,this ultimate entity is a requip mage with long blood-red hair and armor as strong as steel. Her name is Erza Scarlet. She knows that she's the strongest,but she attempts to make sure that everyone is trying their best.

* * *

It's barely day,no,it's barely morning. And the early birds have yet to chirp away the night a dawn upon brand new day,a new adventure,a new journey. The crickets are still playing the music for the little creatures of the previous night. The humble owl is only just now heading home after a rather fruitful night flight, hunting for little things to eat. The cold morning dew on the grass has yet began to melt off of the green fresh lawns,tress and other plants of the country side and in the city. In this little town,no,all of Fiore is still sound asleep in their home and in their bed. As for most civilians and mages alike,it's just the beginning of a new day,a new adventure,and new problems to take care of...

But for one ice make mage,it marked one more year off of his time at Fairy Tail. It was Gray Fulbuster's 17th birthday. It was a sad,yet odd day for our dear ice make mage. For it was years ago that he promised himself,that when he turned 18,then he would leave the guild. Although he really doesn't want to now it seemed that the guild was at its peak. For the past three months,about 4 or 5 different people have joined the it was amazing,they were all-powerful,and he had intentions on fighting them still,even as he sits in bed and thinks about it. Master Makaraov said that there were several more guild members on way. That simple fact makes him smile to himself,the thought of teaching newbies who was on top, it just tickled him. But those happy thoughts soon turned into bad ones,knowing that in one year,he'd be saying goodbye to Fairy Tail. He knew what he wanted and what he needed were both completely different things. What he wanted was to spend the rest of his life at Fairy Tail and spend it with all of friends and soon to be new friends. But sadly enough,what he needed was to get out of there and experience something else of life before it was over. He knows all too well that the shadow of death hangs over anyone and everyone. It was sad,but he wanted to do more in his life before that shadow caught him in an eternal grip and never lets him go.

One of the many things on his it of the he needs to do,and this he promised himself,is that on this journey,he will find new friends,find and fight new enemies,and find true love. It seemed that as of recent,it had been exceedingly hard to find someone that he actually cared for enough to be their serious lover. He has had one or two girlfriends in his past,but they were never because he liked them,it was because he knew he'd get something out of it,or they asked him and he just felt in the mood and needed something to do. Never once did he actually date any of them because he _liked_ them. He thought some of them looked beautiful,but their actual character never really caught his eyes,that have seen so many lies and so much pain. But back to the point,if he didn't get those things on his journey,he'd come back to Fairy Tail. And all of this has gone through his head in a mere matter of minutes.

* * *

But somewhere else in this odd land of magic and fairies,it was also a very special day for two certain dragon slayers.

For Natsu Dragneel,it was a very special day. He knows that it's Gray's birthday,and has plans on giving him a special surprise. It's also a special day for him as well,today is the first day of Natsu's heating. Heating is when a dragon slayer or any other kind of advanced species,go into a state where sex and sexual things are the only things on their heated minds. You could say it's like a mating season for all dragon slayers. That also goes for Wendy,but her's starts after Natsu's and Gageel's ends. Another thing,depending on which gender the dragon slayer likes more,then that is the gender that will be on his or her heated minds. This particular morning,Natsu's mind wandered off and into dream there he is expecting to find Lucy or a beautiful maiden. But when he realizes what lies ahead for himself,it may come with a shock.

As for the other dragon slayer,Gageel Redfox,it was a very special day as well. Today he was going to be taking an evaluation test to see if he has what it takes to be apart of Fairy Tail. But that's not the only thing that's got him up,out of bed,dressed,and pacing as if the world is about to end. Like before stated,today his mating time begins as unlike Natsu,to Gageel it never really matters to him what gender it is,but oddly he does prefer guys over girl. As of 3:23 earlier that morning,he couldn't get his mind off a certain young ice make mage. When he first met Natsu,the one thing that startled more than anything else,was that Natsu had some one like Gray by his side,and didn't mark him.

(Marking is when the dragon slayer puts a mark on the skin,flesh,and soul of another person to mark them,claiming property of that person.)

There are many ways to mark a person,some prefer to put their scent on the that others would know that he or she belonged to someone. Gageel had noticed that Natsu hadn't done any of those things to Gray yet,and he couldn't figure out why. So he decided to shrug it off. Every time he met with Natsu,Gray was always by his side and Gageel doesn't understand it. He also finds it weird that he worries so much about it,he doesn't believe in love at first sight. And if he told anyone this,or as a matter fact,if he were to think of it logically,what would this be? Love at first sight. Strong and hard love at that. Ever since he first saw Gray,he hasn't been able to get him off his mind. And ever since he saw Natsu next to Gray,he's been feeling jealous of Natsu. For someone like him,who doesn't believe in love at first sight,that's odd to feel that way. Because as of the previous night,he wondered why he felt so,_**possessive **_of the ice make mage who was clearly younger than him. He supposed it was due to his dragon slayer nature and the fact that it was mating season. But every time he told himself that,it felt wrong. Besides that,as of the past 6 hours,he's been able to keep his mind occupied thinking about what the test might be and had paced back and forth through his medium-sized bedroom for about six hours as day slowly enters the world. But to his dismay,his mind continues to wander back to Gray. And he realized a couple of hours ago that it wouldn't be wise to have Gray on his mind too much,no,it wasn't wise to have Gray on his mind **at all**,or else he'd find a "_little _problem" in his pants. The incident happened three times,the second time on purpose. And finally,after so many hours of pacing and thinking,he had finally decided that after the test,the first person he'd meet would be Gray.

* * *

Now that you know the setting of this great tale,ask yourself:Are you ready to hear the full tale?A tale full of love,hate,sadness,depth,lust and desires?Are ready to hear of how an ice mage manages his last year at Fairy Tail with a iron dragon slayer pinning for him,and an unpredictable fire dragon slayer planning something for him? The rest is for you to learn...

**Author's** **Note:**

Sorry this took soo long. It's just that this is my first fanfiction ever and certain things keep messing up. Like when I try to save my story,certain parts of my story will be moved out of then I have to re-write that whole part over again and then there's having to fix spelling mistakes and other things,and if you don't like yaoi,get the f*ck from this story.I don't have time to deal with people who don't like yaoi,read the summary,read the prologue,but then are still going to have the nerve to write a bad comment about this story.I won't stand for it!I am a hard-core yaoi lover and all those who don't like yaoi and still read this can go blow themselves for all I care.I don't own Fairy Tail or anything that relates to it. Although I wish I did. And fear not,I will make a next chapter soon.I just have to fix all the mistakes and make changes to it. I you all enjoyed reading this first part!It took me 4 to 5 days to get it this far. Please review.

(By the way,I just re-uploaded this chapter to try and find any mistakes and such. And I added some stuff to it. But it might not make a difference. But like before stated,enjoy and review.) ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

'Ok,that's it. I can't take this anymore. Sitting,or more like lying down,in bed worrying about what I'm going to do today and thinking about all the newbies is starting to drive me up the fucking wall.'

Gray quietly sat up in his king sized bed,(even though he lives alone) and decided that he should probably get dressed. Needless to say,Gray sleeps in the nude. Since he's an ice make mage,it would make perfectly logical sense that he sleeps in the nude. But what doesn't make sense is that he sleeps with super thick covers so that he can stay warm. 'I don't know if I should go out wearing a shirt. Or pants for that matter. But I probably should,knowing how Erza feels when ever she catches me with nothing on my legs. Ok,pants it is then.' Gray got out of bed and went to his closet. Odd as it may be,even though most of the time he's naked,save for his underwear,he has a huge closet for dressing. He has a very large assortment of shirts,pants,hats,shades,socks,shoes, and of course underwear. No one knew it,but everyday that Gray went to the guild hall,he wore a different pair of underwear. He even had a large collection of rings,earrings,necklaces, and other accessories. 'Where are those things? Oh.' He grabbed the clothes he needed and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

When Gray got to the bathroom,it was the same as it always was. A simple bathroom with a separate tub and shower,two toilet stools,and a very large closet. 'Another day another dollar.' He walked over to the shower and turned the water on. It was cold at first,but he could feel it getting warmer. He put his clothes down on the counter and walked over to his closet. Like all the other things in Gray's house,his closet in his bathroom was very well supplied on bathroom supplies. Such as shampoos,conditioners,hair accessories,and may other things. He picked put a couple of things and without further delay,got into the shower.

When he got out,he looked himself in the mirror and smiled. 'Oh yeah,I'm so sexy,and everybody knows it.' He was wearing blackish-green,baggy pants with a silver belt. As for underwear,it was black and blue leather. He wore socks that he had custom-made with his name written on them. He wore black sneakers that were made so that they would keep your feet cool. All in all,he was wearing clothing that would've costed about 4,000 jewel. People may not know it,but he was very precise on the clothes that he bought. 'I might want to eat before I go... But I really don't want to stay home forever making breakfast...' He walked over to his lord sized(the helper at the store said it was too big to be called king size)dresser,and pulled open a drawer that had his valuables and his jewel. He counted some and decided that he'd just eat out this time. 'Might as well get these,too.' He pulled out a couple of coupons to lower how much money he'd have to spend,put it all in his pocket and prepared to leave.

* * *

'Today's the day.I'll make it a birthday he'll never forget!'

Natsu got up from bed,or more like he jumped out of bed tearing is covers...Again. 'Damn it! Ah well,I'll have to buy more. But I really have to stop doing that. This is like,the fourth time this has happened.' Natsu picked up his torn up covers and threw them to the trash. Like Gray,Natsu also slept in the nude. But today,he had worn his day clothes in bed,so that he could try and catch Gray on his way to the guild. He found his sandals and walked to the front door. But something stopped him in his quest to the door. A loud growling noise was heard throughout the whole house. Natsu held his stomach and sighed. ' Oh man,I'm starving. But Happy's not up yet. I could just try and cook myself...' Natsu,unlike Gray,lives with Happy. Natsu brings the jewel home,and Happy does all the cooking and cleaning. Natsu,for that reason,doesn't know how to cook. He remembers the what happened the last time when he tried to cook...

_The kitchen was on fire,and Natsu couldn't eat all of it fast enough. The cause of the fire was that he had foolishly put some left over eggs in microwave while they were in the pan. Well,you can guess where that lead them. 'Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you that metal DOESN'T go in the microwave?!' Happy had tried to use a fire extinguisher that he had bought. But to his dismay,it wasn't helping. 'I'm sorry! I was tired and didn't notice that it was still in the pan!' Natsu began to choke on the fire,as impossible as that sounds. Happy managed to stop him from choking,but the only way was to knock him out. And now Happy was trying to put the fire out on his own,which wasn't going well. But just in the neck of time,Gray busted through the door. Happy had called Gray a little while ago when he saw the flames. 'Happy! Where's Natsu?!' Happy pointed over to a corner where he had put him. Gray face palmed and decided to go on and put the fire out,before it got out of hand. He put his hands together and said quietly 'Ice make:Blizzard!' And in seconds,the whole house began to slowly,but surely,freeze. The fires went out instantly. Happy leaped with joy,but soon stopped when he saw how slick the ground was. It was all covered in ice. 'Don't worry about all the ice. It'll melt away before you know it.' He said as he walked off._

He shakes just a little s he thinks about it. Having Gray come and take care of his mess. It was disturbing. 'I should probably just go out and get something to eat while on my way to the guild. But then I'd miss my chance at catching Gray.' His stomach growls in hunger,urging him to go and get something to eat,no matter how he did it. 'Oh well,duty calls! Or more like my stomach calls...' Natsu picked up his keys and left. He didn't bother trying to get some jewel. For he knew that he wouldn't have enough to buy anything. So,his last thought before heading out was that he'd just have to try to persuade to restaurant to give him something free.

* * *

'That's it! I can't take this anymore! I! Must! Get!**OUT**!'

That's what the iron dragon slayer thought as he left his house to go into town. He just could't stop thinking about the ice make mage. It was driving him mad! He headed into town,walking at first. Then the one thing that he hoped wouldn't happen started again. '_Gageel! More! Give me more!' _It was like a chant in his head. It just kept on playing over and over and wouldn't stop. So he started speed walking. 'Don't worry man,you're fine. It's just a natural reaction for dragon slayers.' But then,he heard it again,and this time it came with an image too._.._

_Gray lying in front of him on a bed sweating,panting,and shaking. His member is standing tall and he has the tip in his hand,while the other one is waving for Gageel to come closer... Closer and closer until all he could see were those sensual lips with saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. And he says the **last** thing he'd ever expect someone like Gray to say. 'Gageel... I want you now...But Natsu,he's going to try to take me away from you. Don't let him...Don't...' He started to sound far off. Then Gageel said something that didn't at all surprise him. 'I won't. I won't let him take you away...** No one **will take you from me. I promise...'_

By the time that little episode of his was over,when he came back to reality,he wasn't walking anymore. He was running. When he realized what he had said,what it meant,what he was going to do... "Damn it..." At first it was a whisper,and he started to slow down. "Damn it..." This time it was a little louder and he started to slow down even more. That process continued until he came to a complete stop. "DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled so loud that out in the distance,he could hear birds flying away. When he finally got done screaming,he panted and attempted to catch his breath. 'Damn... Where am I? Oh.' He then remembered what part of town he was in and decided that he would go and get something to eat. Besides,he still those test to complete today. So he began walking again and started thinking about what kind of food joint he might want to hit up first.

**Author's Note:**

Ok,I can see where this may not be as exciting as you may have thought it might have been,but I promise,it WILL get better! It's taking me awhile to get the ideas. But like before, I'm willing to accept all reviews. And again I do not own Fairy Tail. I once again re-uploaded this chapter,only to add some things and to make changes. So feel free to re-read it all.


	3. Chapter 2

Both of the dragon slayers were near the center of town by now. But Gray however,had already been in the main part of town. To be quite frank,he had been there for about ten minutes now. He had argued with the restaurant owner about a coupon he had. The coupon stated that he could eat a full-fledged buffet,at the price as if you were only getting a normal meal. But the catch was that you had to bring three people. No more,no less. Gray,sadly enough,had come with only himself. And he had argued,trying to persuade the owner to give him some slack. But so far,it wasn't helping. Nor was the fact that Gray was part of Fairy Tail.

"Please,just because **your** son did something wrong,and **OUR** guild happened to be the one the law called on,and **I** happened to be the one to have to take care of it,doesn't mean that **I** should't be allowed to eat **here**!" Gray was starting to get pissed now. It was true,he had been the one to take up a job. it was a simple task,all he had to do was take care of a misfit kid who continued to disgrace certain important land marks. Gray,thinking that it would be simple,unknowingly took the job and caught the kid. He,the kid,was sent to jail,and Gray was rewarded. But what he didn't know,was that the guy was the son of the owner of his favorite food joint. And now the owner wouldn't give him any slack...Meaning he'd also have to pay full price. "You either get two more people,pay full price,or get out of my shop!" Gray was just about to give up when he saw Natsu walking in his direction. He thought about the possibilities of why Natsu come this way,but in the end,he figured that he just wanted to wish him happy birthday. So he didn't expect it when Natsu said "Hey,you mind if I eat with you?"

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe his luck. Nor the look on Gray's face. Earlier,he had walked through town trying to find a cheap spot to eat at. Then for unknown reason,he found himself walking to one of the expensive restaurants. He prepared to stop in his tracks,was it not for the fact that Gray was standing over there. And Natsu had wondered how it had come about that his body and nose had led him to Gray of all things. To be honest,Natsu had stood for a good three minutes just staring at Gray. He felt the oddest feeling while looking at Gray. He didn't feel hunger for not eating all morning,he didn't feel excitement from the thought of fighting him,nor did he feel happy that he saw Gray. Of all things to feel,he felt **aroused**. Just looking at Gray and his seemingly firm body and built up chest had him,sweating even though it was early morning. Those pants that fit all too well,not showing off too much,but making you wonder how muscular his legs must be. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The spicy smell that came off his skin,it just tingled his nose,and his libido. His vision was starting to blur,just a little. And he found himself once again walking up to Gray,but with a completely different reason to see him in mind. Then he saw Gray look back at him,with a look of anger and disappointment. Only that look snapped him out of his trance. So out of that very odd trance finally,he finished his walk to Gray and asked what he thought would be best. Which leads to this moment, when he's looking at Gray,hoping that Gray says yes. "Yes! Natsu,I can't tell yo how happy I am to see you now! Tell me you brought Happy with you?" Natsu was kind of surprised by his sudden out burst,but when he looked at a coupon that he quickly read, he was able to quickly guess what was going on. He shook his head no, and Gray's eyes and emotions sunk like a rock. Natsu really wanted to help Gray out,it was his birthday after all. "I'm sure that this time you can cut Gray some slack." The owner looked at Natsu with a calm anger and leaned close the them,then said "Listen,I'm not serving any of you Fairy Tail Freaks anything unless you're willing to pay full price,bring one more person, or just pay per person. If you two kids aren't going to do either one of those things,then **GET** **OUT!**". He leaned back into his chair and expected them to leave. Gray looked at Natsu with a look of defeat and prepared to apologize,until he saw the look in Natsu's eyes. His pupils were sharp,and he could feel the air around him get hot. Natsu was pissed. No,he was fucking pissed beyond the brink of no return. So Gray decided that it was time to either get out of here or find some one else to eat with them. Natsu however,was having an internal war. He knew that he shouldn't get this mad that he wouldn't be able to eat here,but for some reason that wasn't it. He thought about a possible solution,that maybe,just maybe,he was getting mad involuntarily because he couldn't eat there,but because _Gray_ had gotten yelled at. Because _Gray _didn't get to eat where he wanted. Because _Gray _was no longer standing next to him. For a complete 30 seconds,he was lost entirely on where Gray had gone. So he turned is head a couple of times then saw Gray,but with some one else. He looked a little closer and he realized exactly who it was that Gray was waking with.

* * *

'Holy shit,what do I do?! I'm getting a major hard-on now,and Gray smelling _**really**_ good doesn't help...'

Gageel had walked into town,trying to find a good place to sit down and calm his thoughts. He had walked idly for a while,just thinking about what he heard in his thoughts. 'What was that? I mean like,I'll have to sadly get over the fact that it probably _was_ love at first sight. But still,why would he say that... Unless he loved me back. Well,that would make perfectly logical sense seeing as to how-' "Gageel!" His mussing had been cut short when he heard his name being called. He looked up,and to his surprise and dismay,Gray was walking towards him. He stopped exactly where he stood. As Gray started to walk closer,he began to panic. 'Oh shit,oh shit! He's coming towards me and I'm having a hard time controlling myself.' Gray continued to walk up to him until he was in front of him. "Hey,you're Gageel Redfox,right?" "Uh,yeah... And you are?" Gageel knew perfectly well who he was,he just wanted to hear him say it. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. We met when you and Natsu fought. Well,more so we just saw each other. But that doesn't matter now. I was wondering..." Gray's voice started to fade from his ears,his eyes no longer stayed on his face,but his eyes began to go down scanning his body. Looking at all his toned muscles,of course they weren't as big as his,and that just made him all the more sexy. They traveled father down until his eyes met pants. His eyes began to undress him,slowly... Sensually. "... And that's how it happened. So how's that sound?" "W-What?" Gageel looked at Gray in confusion. 'He must have not been listening...' Gray thought,so he decided that it might be time to kick things into high gear. Gageel however,was still very lost in his own thoughts. But he felt a little bad that he wasn't paying Gray any attention,so he looked back at him and found that to be a **grave **mistake. He saw Gray giving such a sensual smile. And at the moment,Gray was trying to seem sensual. Gray had thought that maybe this guy was gay. And for if he was,he wanted to seem appealing. Little did Gray know,that he had made a bad choice himself.

* * *

'There is no way he can resist this... If he's gay...' Gray had thought that if this guy was gay,then he could use his natural charm to make Gageel eat with him and Natsu. So he mustered up his most sensual smile and said "Hey,I can buy food for you,me,and Natsu if you'd want. I'd really appreciate it..." He beat those eye lashes(that all the girls of Fairy Tail and of other places just love) and looked at him through half lidded eyes. He was so occupied with looking sexy,that it took him a second to realize it when Gageel had grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him off somewhere. When he finally realized this, he tried to stop Gageel,he noticed that he had an iron grip on his arm. Although it wasn't hurting him,so he started tugging. But to his dismay,it did nothing. "Hey, what are you doing man?" Gageel just kept on tugging farther and father from the crowd. So he tried to stop him again,but all it did was make him hold his arm tighter. Gray began to wonder if this guy was nuts,but those thoughts were soon blown away when he turned around with Gray's arm still firmly in his hand. Only then did Gray notice his eyes. The red pupils let him know that he probably wasn't human,then he saw something that clicked his memory:Fangs. He remembered that at a certain time of each month,like a girl's period,dragon slayers would have a time when they were always super horny and really aggressive. Gray supposed that this was the reason that Gageel was acting this way,but that still didn't explain why he was doing this to _him,_unless... Then he heard something that sounded like a growl. He only realized then that he wasn't looking at Gageel's face. So when he did finally,he noticed that his upper lip was some what turned up. Not in a matter to smile,but in a matter to show his fangs. And he wasn't even going to try be big macho man this time. His fangs were sharp,and he'd be damned if they were as white as hell! Gageel pulled him close and said in his ear "Listen,I'll tell you everything,but we have to get from the public eye." Thus,he let Gageel tug him along by all the shops and stores and towards the forest.

Once they got far enough,Gageel stopped,so Gray stopped too. Then in a flash,faster than Gray could keep up with,Gageel had both his hands on his shoulders and was holding him tightly. Gray felt nervous and scared for some reason. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was gay,they were out in the forest,and now he couldn't any of his magic for his hands were too far apart from each other,or if it was because he had let this guy,that he barely knew,drag him out here. Gageel leaned closer to Gray and stared down intently into his eyes. Gray was starting to blush now,he could feel the heat in his cheeks. But that's not the only place he felt heat. Gageel leaned just a little close until their noses bumped,tilting Gray's head back. Gray blushed even more,knowing what was coming next. Then Gageel placed his lips upon his...

**Author's Note:**

I hope that this chapter was more eventful than the last one. It took me awhile because I knew the scene in my head,I just had a hard time putting in words. But now this chapter is done. And just to let you know,Gageel is going to have a second turn from his point of view. Don't fear for Natsu,he will have his turn soon enough. Like before,I accept all reviews,good or bad. And for those who don't like yaoi and still read this,screw off. I don't own Fairy Tail or anything that has to do with it. And I hope this chapter suffices for all of you people who have been looking for a half decent ending to to this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

'I know I should't... I mean like,he might not even be _gay_. But I can't resist...'

Gageel couldn't help himself. After he had taken Gray out and into the woods,and all he could smell was forest and an **_ unbearably_ **good smell that was coming from Gray,he started losing all his control. He wanted,no,**needed **to take care of this little problem. The problem being his lust,want,and need. So after bringing Gray way out here,and having him all to himself,he knew that this was the time to mark someone. While bringing him out there,he remembered what had happened the last time he had waited too long to mark...

_Two years ago,long before Gageel had left his last guild,Phantom Guild. There in that place,there was girl that he had always adored and admired. Her name was Emily. Young Emily was only 16,while Gageel was 21. But he really didn't see much of a problem with age. He never did. He always __believed that it didn't matter how old,young,tall,short, or fat one is. As long they both love each other,then that's all that ever matters. And happily,Emily agreed that he was right. They started going out a lot,they made out in many places and in front of everyone all the time. Gageel had the best time of his life,but that all ended one faithful morning when he came into his apartment,(that he had shared with Emily)and found her on the ground,in their living room,under some blankets with some other **guy**... He dropped the bags he had held and sniffed. He had hoped that this all might be a dream. So he sniffed the air,and he began to growl. He could smell the cum,sweat,and liquor in the air. It was a **heavy **smell. He slammed the door closed behind him,and began to slowly transform his fingers into claws. His slamming of the door had awakened both Emily and the other guy,once the both of the sleepers noticed Gageel,panic began to set in for the guy. But Emily seemed content sitting up and looking at Gageel with a smile. "Hey baby,I'm glad you're back because-" Slice. She was frozen,not because she was cut,but because he was still standing still when the guy's head fell off. Or more like slid off slowly,and then stumbled to the ground. Emily looked as thought it hadn't bothered her,but Gageel wasn't stupid. He could see the fear in her eyes. And he liked it,seeing her in fear from witnessing her once "lover" killing a man that she had slept with. He started to walk towards her when she said "Don't even try anything,you freak! You can't hurt me!". Gageel laughed out loud like a maniac. That was also the first day that he got his odd way of laughing today. He looked at her with eye full of tears. Tears of hurt and **rage**. "Oh really baby? What makes you say that?!" He was yelling now. And he was walking closer and closer to her,and all she did was back up. "Because,Master Jose has promised to personally **deal** with you if any harm comes to me from you! So there,if you kill me,or hurt me for that matter,you're dead! And I know that you value your status far too much to screw it up!" He just laughed at her more and made a razor from his finger and pointed it at his guild mark. "You think I care about **THIS**?"..._

He shook his head,to try to rid the memory from his mind. He would not go into _that_ time now. Right now,he had more important things to do. So,when he finally stopped with Gray in his hands,he and enough with waiting. He leaned his head down towards his delicate face,looking into those simply gorgeous eyes. He saw something in those eyes,something that looked like fear. Then he remembered Emily,and thought about what he should do. He made his decision by leaning in closer to Gray and leaning Gray's head back a little. He could feel his heart rate pick up,and Gray tensed. So without further ado,he placed his lips upon Gray's. Gently,he moved one of his hands to gently and softly move through Gray's hair,while the other moves to his lower back. Gray was still pretty tense,and he was panicking on the inside. Dues to his panicking,he barely noticed when a strong tongue began to lightly lick his bottom lip,asking for entrance. Gray seemed to be a bit slow in reacting,but Gageel didn't mind. Continuously he licked Gray's bottom lip,until finally,he opened his mouth enough for Gageel to slip his tongue inside his mouth. When he did,he couldn't believe that he didn't do this before. Screw not doing in front of the other dragon slayer,this was too perfect to pass up. Gray's mouth tasted like peppermint and cinnamon,he licked all around inside the moist cavern that was Gray's mouth. He learned and remembered every curve,dip,and line in his mouth. Then Gray,feeling rather hot,began to kiss back. Gageel shivered and kissed him more passionately,his hand slipping lower until it rested on one of his soft yet firm butt cheeks. Gray nearly jumper out of his skin,but relaxed and placed his hands on Gageel's strong and firm shoulders. 'What the hell's wrong with me?' Gageel thought to himself 'I guess this really _is_ love at first sight...' He began to massage the cheek he was holding in his hand and push him back towards a tree. Gray bumped into the tree and moaned. Of course it was muffled because of the kissing,but Gageel still heard it. And he'd be damned and condemned to hell if it didn't turn him on. He broke the kiss finally breathing after a considerably long and sensual kiss. Gray was panting and blushing like a mad man,his eyes were closed. Gageel thought that he was just simply beautiful,angelic.

'Yeah,I'm totally going to make him mine. And **no one **is going to stop me...' Those were Gageel's last thoughts before something came over him. After that point,he wasn't in his right mind anymore. He had a hard time controlling his actions.

* * *

'Damn Gray,where are you?'

Natsu had long since left the shop and told the owner that they'd be back later to eat. He would've went ito the woods to go and find Gray. But remembering that it was Gray's birthday,and that Gray was now 17,he decided that he'd let Gray have his space. But if he didn't find,see,or smell Gray later,he would go looking for him.

As of right now,Natsu was heading towards the guild building to ask the master if he could have today off with Gray. He had plans not for Gray,but now newly made plans to meet and ask Gageel what he was doing with Gray. He knew he really shouldn't be worrying about it,since it has nothing to do with him... But ever since his heating started,he just can't get his mind off of Gray. He shook his head as he reached the doors to the guild. Of course like always,right when he opened the doors,everyone greeted him. He saw Lucy and walked up to her.

"Hey Loony." She glared at him then yelled "It's **LUCY!"** Natsu laughed and beckoned for er to come and walk with him around the guild to another table. The sat down,and not two seconds later,Mirajane came with some drinks and handed them to both Natsu and Lucy. "Hey Natsu! Where's Gray? I thought he'd be with you." Natsu to a sip of his drink and sighed. "He was going to eat at his favorite place a while ago,but then he saw that new guy,Gageel." Mirajane was a little shocked to hear this. She had heard some interesting things on that guy. "Natsu..." Natsu ad Lucy both looked at Mirajane wit worry in their eyes. But what she said next is what got Natsu worried. "Guys,I think you should really watch your back while around that guy." "Why? I mean like,I know he looks scary,but he can't be that bad,right?" Lucy had said in hopes to lighten things up a bit. But all Mirajane did was shake her head. "I did a bit of research on him. For starters,he's got terrible mood swings. He's really possessive when it comes to relationships." Lucy shivered at that. But Natsu found it to be rather uninteresting,well that was until she told him "And he's gay." Natsu's eyes nearly jumped out of his face. Lucy on the other hand,sighed a breath of relief. Natsu got up and out of his seat and looked Mirajane down with pure rage. She stepped back a bit and Natsu growled "You're telling me that this other **dragon slayer is _gay?!"_** She shook with fear,but nodded none the less. Lucy saw the look in Natsu's eyes,and thought that she should try to smooth things over a bit. "Well,it doesn't matter if he's gay or not,right? I mean like who cares if he's a bit bigger than Gray!" She got a bit bold and stood. "I mean like it's not like Gray would just stand by,let him take him to some secluded place,and then let himself get ra-" Everyone heard a sick smack,and had suspected that it was just Natsu being Natsu,but when they looked,it was **much **worse. The looked to see Lucy on the ground face first,Mirajane holding her hands to her heart,and Natsu's hand in a tight fist with blood and a bit of fire on it. Everyone gasped,and looked back at Natsu,(after looking and Lucy again),who was walking away,or more like running away.

Everyone in town stopped what they were doing to see him run. The shop keepers stopped taking care of the shop. The street sweepers stopped sweeping the streets. The little children stopped playing with their toys,just to catch a glimpse of _him _running.

Natsu was running faster than he had ever gone before in his life. He felt like he was in the air flying,and he also felt like he was going to explode into an atomic bomb and destroy everything i his path until he found Gageel. He ran frantically through the town,in search for the food joint he was at earlier that morning. He was **hoping **that Gray had come back to the place. So when he finally caught the shop in sight,and saw the owner talking with some guest,he ran like the Flash himself towards the guy. When the man finally noticed Natsu running towards him,he shrieked. Natsu,not really giving a fuck what was going on,picked up the man by the front of his shirt,pushed into a wall and stared him down like the devil himself. The owner was so scared he wet himself,and Natsu was in no mood for bullshit. He leaned in close and said in nearly the lowest voice he could,because he felt like yelling. He said "**Where's Gray**?" The shop owner frantically pointed over to where they had been hours ago. He dropped the old man,and ran off in that direction.

As Natsu ran towards the thick wall of bushes that began right before the forest,as he heated his fist with enough heat to burn through them without causing a fire,there was one sole thought o his mind:

'Don't worry Gray. I won't let him take what's **mine**...'

**Author's Note:**

I hope this chapter was filled with more action and excitement than the last one. This chapter just kind of wrote itself. Don't ask how,it was supposed to end up with Natsu watching them... But it just didn't turn out that way. So I hope that you all enjoyed it,and no worries! I'm already in progress of making the new chapter. And no hate to Lucy,but she just isn't my favorite Fairy Tail character. But like before,I don't any of it. No Fairy Tail or anything associated with them. And all reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

'Where the hell are those two?!'

Natsu had run through the forest for some time now... Or at least it felt that way. He had actually only been out there for about 15 minutes,but he'd cover a lot of ground. But to his dismay,he didn't see any signs of Gray or Gageel. He was hoping that his sense of smell would lead him straight to them,but ever since he got into the thick of the trees and bushes,he couldn't smell a thing. Then something occurred to him... The guild hall is in a town,a town that happens to be pretty far from any natural forest... So he wondered if he was having some sort of illusion,and that he might not have actually seen Gray get pulled off with Gageel. 'Are you seriously telling me that this is all some prank?' He turned back the way he came,only to remember something Gray had told him at one time...

_At one time,Natsu and Gray were up against an opponent that had the ability to cast illusions. Natsu,being not very bright,was falling for every one of the tricks left and right. But then Gray jumped in,nearly tripping. But after he recovered,he put his hands together and said something that Natsu didn't expect... "Ice make: Contacts!" And before Natsu's very eyes,he saw ice form over Gray's eyes that was clear and sparkly. Natsu himself thought that they were really girly. But as the battle progressed,Natsu noticed that Gray hadn't fallen for a single one of the traps that their enemy and thrown at him. Later after the battle was over,Natsu walked up to Gray and looked into his eyes. Gray was crying,or it looked like he was crying. "Hey,why are you crying?" Gray looked at Natsu with a look of complete stupidity and shook his head. "No,I'm not crying you idiot! These are contact lenses that protect my eyes from illusions." From that day on,every morning,Gray would put on his __contacts..._

Natsu thought about this for a good while... 'But then that still doesn't explain the forest...' Then he remembered what Mirajane said about a magical forest that teleports. It comes and goes once every so often. And she had said that it should be back this month,which happened to be Gray's birthday month... By the time Natsu was done thinking this over,he had a new-found rage. He began to heat up dramatically,plants around him burned into nothing. He turned back into the direction he was going before and ran. Ran faster than when he was in town,faster than when he had thought that he would see his father,faster than anytime in is life. With this new-found rage,he had a new destination: Gray's house.

* * *

'How the hell did things end up like _this_?'

Gray Fulbuster was in his house,but he more so hiding than actually doing something normal. He was now in his jumbo sized deep freezer. He was sweating a lot in the icy coffin like box. Not because he was hot,but because he was trying to concentrate on the ice wall he had made a little while ago. It was hard to concentrate on it,when you have an iron dragon slayer that's double your height,has two times the muscle you do,is _gay_,and is now trying to cut the ice wall down. Gray wasn't going down without a fight,so he'd hold out as long as he could. Or at least till someone notice that he's not at the guild. He **still** couldn't believe that things turner out this way...

_He and Gageel had been kissing for about 2 minutes now,and Gray was beginning to lose air. The kissing had been sensual and slow,so Gray didn't really have a chance to catch his breath. Usually when Gray would kiss a girl,then the girls were the ones who would run out of air first. So Gray finally broke the kiss and breathed heavily. 'Wow,that was...' He couldn't think at the moment,for he remembered that Gageel's hands were on his butt,caressing him. Gray bit the inside of his cheek to stop any embarrassing noises that might've wanted to come out of his mouth. "Gray..." It was a whisper,so quiet that he barely heard it,he turned his head to Gageel with eyes full of lust. Of course,Gray had no idea of that,but lust was in his eyes all the same. Gageel looked down to Gray with a semi expectant look. Gray,however,not having any idea of what to do,just turned his head away and blushed even deeper. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this kind of thing... And with a **guy**!' Gray was knocked clean out of his musing when he felt Gageel grinding against him. He moaned just a little,but that tiny bit was more than enough to turn Gageel on ten fold!  
_

_Gageel kept grinding against him,making Gray pant and moan more,and it kept turning him on more and more. He attached his lips to Gray's neck,and got to work. 'Work' being the task f putting hickeys on Gray's neck,the first step to signify that he was taken. And he couldn't forget grinding into Gray,making him give out those **sweet** sounds of pleasure. Gray,however was struggling to stop moaning,for he knew that all it was doing was making his situation worse and worse. With each moan,Gray would feel himself get hotter. With each pant,Gageel suck and grind_ harder._ And with each deep breath,it just encouraged Gageel to keep on with his work. Gray couldn't take it any longer,he was receiving too much pleasure at one time. It was only then did he notice Gageel's lips on his neck. So he tried to wiggle away from him,but it helped only to make Gageel's grip on his ass tighter. So in a an attempt to stop his actions on his neck,he moved his head up and to the left to try to give Gageel a silent message . But all Gageel did was start ravishing at more of his neck,and by this point,nearly all of Gray's neck had red or slowly turning purple spots. Gageel had already started moving back to "admire" his work on his soon to be mate's neck. He stopped however,when he noticed that there was once spot near the jugular he had missed,so licking his lips and feeling better than he had ever felt for a looooonnnnngggggg time,he dived back in. But as soon as he started to suck,he heard a semi loud moan. It sounded as if it was being constricted,he pulled back and looked at Gray who was biting his lip. '**Hell no,I WILL hear you...**' He picked Gray up a bit more and pulled back,but __thrusted back to Gray as if... As they soon would be making love,mating,and having **lots** of sex. And to his pleasure,Gray opened his mouth and let out the sinful sound. So he attached his lips back to Gray's special spot on his neck,and continued to pound into Gray(even though they both still had their pants on)and massage that soft sexy ass Gray has. And to is surprise,Gray threw his arms around Gageel's shoulders,and threw his legs around his waist making Gageel ground harder and harder.__  
_

_He could just see it now,Gray up under him panting,moaning,**screaming**,**begging**,and sweating. 'More! More! Give me MORE!' That thought alone had him so hard,that it hurt. He just kept pounding into him,wishing he really could,but being patient because he knew he would soon... "Gageel..." It was very low,so he had to lean down next to Gray's ear to catch it,he breathed all over his ear and Gray just couldn't stop moaning. "Yes?" Gray held him tighter,but Gageel just kept pounding,it just made it harder for Gray to talk but some how,he was able to stutter out "I-I can't t-take this..." "What do you want?" Gray just sat quiet for a second,his pride told him to just let this ride out and he could get his orgasm from that,but his nether regions told him to beg. So,he gathered whatever courage he had left,and murmured in his ear "P-Please... Let me cum." Those three little words had Gageel as hard as **steel**... He reached his hand down in between their erections and began to caress Gray's crotch,and instantly made him moan out. A few seconds,a few seconds passed by before Gray yelled out "GAGEEL!" Gageel couldn't believe his ears. The first orgasm he gives Gray,and Gray screams out his name! Gageel was already head over heels over the guy,now he was going to make sure that **anyone and everyone **knew who Gray belonged to..._

The later events were kind of mixed up,at one point they were cuddling,then the next,Gray is running for his life and making ice wall in his path as to make sure that Gageel can't follow. Which brings us to this point of Gray being in his freezer trying to hide from Gageel who is currently in his house,searching for him.

All time seemed to stop as he heard is ice wall break that was protecting his freezer. Gray hadn't noticed,but the whole time Gageel had been pounding away at the ice,and Gray had only noticed when it broke. Gray didn't know what to do anymore,so he just decided that he'd just see what he wanted and try to get it over with it,little did he know that what he wanted was **him**...

**Author's Note:**

****Thanks for waiting for me! It took me awhile 'cause I had been busy reading books and partying. Happy 4/20 to all! Today was an awesome day! I partied with my friends and family. It only occurred to me after the party that I needed to finish this chapter. So I hope this was an exciting chapter,it took me some time to figure out how to make it end. So I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be starting the next chapter soon. And I just wanted to say that when this story reaches 9 chapters,I'll be starting a new story altogether. Although I don't know what anime it'll be about... So I need you guys and girls to vote for me:

Which anime story should I start next?

Devil May Cry

Naruto

or...

Dragon Ball Z


	6. Chapter 5

Gageel had finally finished breaking down that ice wall.

He didn't know what came over him,all he knew is that right when he saw Gray run away in the forest trying to escape... A **_possessive_ **force came over him,and before he knew it,he was running after Gray trying to stop him. Gray had run into his house,and tried to lock him out... Sadly that didn't help against someone who can make an iron chain saw. When he finally got inside,the first thing he thought about was Gray hiding somewhere. But he had a problem with that idea... Gray had a big house. So if Gray was hiding somewhere,which he suspected,then he had **lots **of looking to do...

As he looked through the house,he realized that Gray hiding was just like a **certain someone** who had done the very same thing before. And he remembers _very_ well what happened back then...

_"Why you tryin' to run **baby**?!" I just want to cuddle is all!" Gageel had been running around his apartment chasing after Emily. After he found out she was cheating on him,he went crazy... Emily had thought that Gageel had cheated on her,thus she cheated on him back. She was,as of this very moment,running around the apartment throwing things behind her to stop Gageel from following her. "Gageel,stop! This isn't funny anymore!" Gageel just laughed and said "Oh so now we're playing a game?! Ok,let's predator and prey!" He began to run faster and faster after her,not even caring that he was getting scratched and bruised. Emily ran into her room,thinking that her door would hold some sort of support for her. Sadly,Gageel wasn't going to let her have any support. When he reached the door and realized it was locked,he banged on it and yelled in a semi hoarse voice "Why you hiding baby?! What,are you scared of me now?! HUH?!"_

Gageel didn't want to think about that moment... He remembers clearly what happened later and vowed that he wouldn't let it happen this time. He'd tie Gray down and train him to only respond to him before he do **that.**

But for now,he had to try and find Gray first. So after so much searching,there was only one place left to search:The kitchen.

When he got there,there was an ice wall in front of the entrance. 'Why the hell did I **not** use my nose?' He realized with a startling sense of stupidity,that Gray had put on cologne,or body spray of the sort,and that he could've just simple used his nose to sniff him out.**  
**

So after seeing that it was still new,he created his into iron fist and began to pound away at kept pounding at it harder and harder,but it just wasn't getting him anywhere.

But after a while,as much as he tried to prevent his mind from going back to _those_ memories, his mind began to wonder. He was no longer in Gray house,but he was some place else. It all just darkness,purest to black darkness. Then there was a light,so Gageel (not knowing what else to do in this place that he presumed to be his mind) headed towards that light.

When he entered the light,it was blinding. Then his skin began to scorch and burn. And he began to feel light-headed and dizzy,he felt like falling over into a giant heap. But just as sudden as these feelings came,they were gone.

* * *

When the light faded,he saw his surroundings had changed. The had changed dramatically. He was no longer in Gray's house,but out in a field. The sunlight was shining brightly,and he could hear birds chirping in the distance. 'This has nothing to do with what I was just doing...' He thought to himself,and started to turn in the opposite direction of the field. But stopped dead in his tracks when he picked up a smell. This smell,was _**his**_smell. He turned his head on the dime,to see Gray standing in the center of the field. When he finally took a good look at him,there were two words that came to mind. The first was **angel**. Probably because Gray's features seemed to be intensified by the light rays of the sun. His dark blue hair moving slightly by the breeze,his pants blowing about in the wind. The second word that came to mind was _**mine.**_Seeing Gray's perfection in the sunlight just made him want him more than he already did. He slowly and carefully reach out a hand,to touch this being of almighty perfection that was rightfully his. As is hand touched the air,he could feel Gray's aura. It was warm,welcoming,loving. A small smile broke out on Gageel's face,and he began stepping closer to Gray,to touch him. But his advances stopped short when he heard something that sounded similar to a smack. Not the "smack" you hear from slapping,but the "smack" you hear from kissing. His heart nearly skipped a beat as his mind played out the worst case scenario: Gray was out here making out with Natsu. He had no idea why Natsu was the first person to be making out with Gray,but none the less,the thought scared him. When he finally got into the little clearing,his jaw drops to Timbuck Two and back.

He sees the one thing that he never hoped to see. The one thing that would be worse than finding Gray i bed with another woman or guy...

Gray was making-out with Emily. And making out _passionately._

Gray's hands were all over her. On her ass,in her hair, continuously going over her back and hips then all over again.

Emily was touching all over Gray as well. Her and kept tugging at his hair,'No...',rubbing over his muscled back,'You can't...',and then her hands landed on his ass...And they stayed there.

Gageel was growing angry. No,angry didn't express the feeling,the thought,the way he wanted to tear her head off for touching what's _his._

He stood and looked at the two with complete and utter disgust. Not really to Gray,but to Emily. He couldn't believe that after all these years,she decides that **this** is the way she should introduce herself to him? By taking the only other person he's ever cared for? Hell no,fuck no. Gageel her screw his insanity,he was**not** going to let her screw _his_ man! His arm became a long sword extending all the way to Gray's back. "Emily,move..." He snarled. Emily stopped her kissing and looked at him with sheer stupidity. It took her a second to realize who he was because the whole time,Gray had been kissed her neck. In Gageel's eyes,that was just disgusting. Seeing Gray with a bitch like her. "Sorry steel boy,but he's mine now. Isn't that right baby?" Emily asked Gray with a smile. Gray stopped his kissing and looked at Gageel with eyes serious and deadly. "Yeah,we're together. And there isn't anything or **anyone** who'll come between us." He finished his sentence with venom in his tone. He tugged at Emily's waist and he started to turn away from Gageel and start walking off. Emily followed suit and said with more venom than Gray had "See Gageel? Didn't I tell you that you'd regret killing me? I think it was while you were skinning my legs,but I remember telling you that. Too bad you didn't listen." Gageel only stood there,with his arm still extended,watching as Gray walked away with Emily. One word,passed through his mind at the time...

"No...No...No,No...NO!" He screamed and cried. Screamed because he was infuriated that Emily had managed to take something else precious from him. Crying because he had lost Gray. Even though he barely knew Gray,he had technically only met Gray earlier that morning,he was already head over heals for him. And now he lost him,to the very same bitch that made him lose his sanity.

* * *

By the time his mind caught up with his actions,he was punching at the ice like mad. He had no idea what the hell had come over his body while he was thinking. But all he knew was that there was no way in hell that he'd let that bitch,no,she wasn't even good enough to be called a bitch. She wasn't even good enough to be called a person. She wasn't even a _**thing.**_With one last savage punch at the glass,it broke,shattering into tiny shards...

And that is how we are to this moment.

Gageel is standing in front of the jumbo freezer frozen in fear and excitement. Fear,because he fears that Gray will be mad at him. Excitement,because he'll be able to see that angelic face again. 'I have got to start making up my mind more often. This problem with my head is going to end up killing me one day.'

So without further a due,he grabbed the top of the freezer and pulled it open slowly.

* * *

'What the fuck is going on?!'

Natsu had been going through the forest for sometime now,and he had grown irritated that he hadn't found anything. He was beginning to think that they both left and he was just wasting time. That _was_ what he thought,until his nose caught a particular scent: Cinnamon. Looking around frantically,he checked the area to see if he could find Gray. "Gray? Where are you?" The only answer he got were the noises of the forest. He sat up against a tree and sighed. 'Oh man,at this rate,I'll never find Gray.' He started to get angry,so to calm his nerves,he took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth. 'The fuck?!' When he breathed,his nose caught another odd scent: Cum. He jumped and looked down where he was sitting,and lo and behold,there was dried up cum on the ground.

He bent down to it,sniffing. He figured that if it was Gray's,which he was really hoping it was,then he should be-able to tell by what his nose tells him. His nose was barely touching it when he sniffed. He leaned back up to his normal height and growled. It was Gray's,but while smelling it,he smelled something else too: Dirt. It wasn't just any ordinary dirt. It smelled like well fertilized soil,and metal. He knew right off the back that could only mean one thing: Gageel.

The very thought that Gageel might've raped Gray out here infuriated him. He growled and started to heat up. He could already feel the ground under his feet burning into ashes. His fist clenched in anger and furry,he roared.

**Author's Note:**

Ok,I just want to state a couple of things. For starters,I only just noticed that Gageel's name was spelled "Gejeel" instead of Gageel. So I just wanted to say,I'm going to keep spelling it that way. I don't care for what anyone else says about it. Also,I had an extremely hard time writing this chapter,only because I had no idea what Natsu was going to do in the forest. I also waned to say that I've decided to make my DMC story next,I know some of you said Bleach,but I have no idea how it's going to start. So I'm making a DMC story right now. Don't mind what ever may be on there right now. I'm still new to ,and I'm just having a hard time with some things. But like before,I do not own DMC or Fairy Tail. I just write stories. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Roring could be heard all through-out that little forest. But somehow,not to Gray's house.

And don't let it strike you as odd. For you have to remember,this forest moves. Te forest itself could be right outside could be your house,the ocean,it could even be in space.

For Gray and Gageel,it was outside of Gray's house.

But Natsu didn't take any of this into consideration. He just simply roared at the top of his lungs. And so far,he hadn't stopped...

~_15 minutes later~_

This was war! Natsu had long since stopped roaring,now he realized what this meant. He knew why he felt this way towards Gray,even though he shouldn't: It was because Gageel was a dragon slayer,just like him. And,that Gageel was going to take something that he had already set his eyes on. And besides,it was still Gray's birthday! Today was the day when _Natsu _got to make Gray suffer! Today was the day when _Natsu _got me make Gray get angry! Damn it,today, _**NATSU **_should be the one making him scream and moan!

'Wait... WHAT?!'

Time in Natsu's head stopped for a brief moment. 'I want to make him moan?' He thought about it for a second,while still running of-course. 'Eh,to fuck with it. I can't make him do anything if I can't find him and kick Gageel's ass!' That simple thought fuel him to keep moving. He had just made a silent vow to himself: Now matter what,doesn't matter how,but damn it Natsu was going make Gray **_his._**

* * *

Gray looked up to Gageel and sighed.

He was still sitting in his freezer when Gageel opened it. When he looked up to him,he saw a mixture of what he suspected was fear and... excitement? He had no idea why he'd be excited though. Was happy that he'd be-able to molest him more? Gray didn't know and didn't care,all he wanted was to try and get things straight with him and Gageel. Gageel didn't seem like that much of bad guy. He really wanted to get to know him,but he could tell that all that good stuff would have to wait till later.

"You found me..." Gray said with as little emotion i his voice as possible. He noticed that Gageel flinched at the tone in is voice. Or the tone that wasn't in his voice. His eyes darted somewhere else for a moment before looking back at Gray. "You sound like you didn't want me to find you,but I guess that's understandable."

Gray was relieved.

It seemed that Gageel was at least aware that Gray might not be in the best of moods because of his little "stunt" before. He needed to get this over and done sooner than later,it was still his birthday damn it! And he had plans for today. "Can you move over for a sec?" Gray motioned that he wanted to get out of the freezer. Gageel moved aside,and Gray stood to get out. 'Ouch.' His muscles had become sore due to all the sitting,so to sooth his pain,he stretched.

First his back by bending over and pulling on his knees,his back popped in response,and in came some relief. But the pain was still there,so to ease more pain,he stretched backwards. Putting his arms behind his head,he stretched for a moment. He felt as if he were being watched,so cracking his eye open,unaware that he had closed it at one point,he looked at Gageel to find that his suspicions were right:

Gageel was watching him with hungry eyes as he stretched. He could see those piercing eyes look all over his muscles,then move lower down to his pants. He could tell by the way his tongue slipped out his mouth to quickly lick his lips,that he was undressing him with his eyes. Gray was starting to feel uncomfortable,having a guy nearly double your size look at you with a look like that.

Gray stepped out and watched Gageel closely. Gageel stepped back,and watched Gray's body and not his eyes,in Gray's case,this was a bad thing. 'Things are going to _really _ugly again if he can't restrain himself... Who am I kidding? I'm a fucking member of Fairy Tail damn it! If he an't restrain himself,I'll do it for him,but got to think fast.'

A little light bulb went off in his head as he had a great idea. He turned his back to Gageel and stretched by bending over and pulling on his knees,or so Gageel thought. Gray was actually bending over normally,his hands were busy charging an attack. And just as Gray suspected,he saw Gageel move closer to get a better look at his ass. 'Come on... A little closer.' Gray couldn't believe he was doing this,but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He began to groan as if he were trying to pop his back and couldn't,then he shook his ass just a little from left to right. He could hear Gageel's voice hitch,then saw Gageeel's shadow get a little bigger: He was backing up.

'No! Don't try and realize your mistake now!'

Gray was afraid Gageel was going to try and run away. But to his surprise,he was sadly mistaken...

* * *

Gageel just couldn't himself. After seeing the look on Gray's face when he found him the freezer,now seeing him wiggle his ass like that in front of his _face._ He just knew that he had more self-restraint than that. He heard Gray sigh,and figured that he was starting to relax. 'It couldn't hurt,just a small taste... That ass really does look nice wiggling like that. No! Not the ass,just his back.'

He laid his hand on Gray's back and leaned down. Gray's sharp intake of breath let him know that he wasn't expecting that. "Do you mind?" 'The fuck? Mind what? Mind me licking your back?! I swear,I'm such an asshole.' He sniffed something odd. It smelled like frost. He looked down to Gray's hand and noticed that Gray was making an ice attack. 'Probably should've seen that one coming.' He decided that he might as well get his taste in,before Gray freezes him to death. One other fact that startled him that was while he was giving him hickeys before,he didn't pay attention to the taste.

"No,not really..." That was all the encouragement he needed. He moved his head near Gray's ass,and began licking right above the pants line.

'_**Oh my god... He taste... Fucking**_** FANTASTIC!**' Gageel's eyes nearly rolled back and into his skull when he finally tasted Gray's back side. It taste just like his lips,sweet and good. But it had a small spicy taste to it,and Gageel just couldn't stop himself. He started from the bottom of the spine and went up,lashing his tongue around from left to right every so often.**  
**

He could hear Gray panting,a sign letting him know that Gray was enjoying this. All that did was give him more zeal to get to his neck. He jut kept licking higher and higher,till he got to the back Gray's neck. And he saw all the hickeys that were left from their previous actions. The thought had Gageel harder than he already was,he could tell. His member was poking Gray's ass now,which only got him harder by the minute.

He licked his way to the side of Gray's neck and began to suck. His hand that was on his back traveled to his chest and rubbed down over those muscles that Gageel had grown so fond of. His other hand traveled a little higher until it reached a nipple,and began to play with it with his fingers. "G-Gageel! Please... Don't..." Hearing Gray beg like that made him want him more. He sucked harder and pinched the nipple between his fingers.

The hand on his toned stomach went lower where it met the pants line. Gray's breath froze for a moment,and so did Gageel's actions. They both were thinking of the aftermath of these little things they were doing. Gray turned his head to look at Gageel in the eye,and what they both saw in each other was astonishing.

_~What they saw in each other's eyes in mere seconds~_

Gageel could see in Gray's eyes a look of deep wanting,desire. Like this is something that he had wanted for a long time. He saw fear,he didn't know what kind of fear it was,but it was fear non-the less.

Gray saw love in Gageel's eyes. Raw,unquenchable,true love and lust. Gray had no idea whether it was love for what they were doing or for himself. Gray decided that he would need to find out after all this was over. Gray wouldn't admit it to anyone,but he loved what Gageel was doing to him. When he did it to him in the forest,he couldn't resist. He was afraid,not afraid of Gageel,but more afraid that he might stop and think Gray was a freak for liking it all. No,not liking it,but loving it.

"Do you mind if I..." Gageel couldn't finish his sentence,there was no need to this time. He knew that Gray knew **exactly** what he meant. "No,I don't mind..."

Gray's hands separated from each other,the attack on Gageel forgotten. One of his hands moved to the hand near his pants line,and moved it over his crotch while not in the pants. His other hand went to Gageel's that was on his nipple and made him pinch it harder. Gray's eyes closed for a moment,then he gave Gageel the sensual smile the way he did earlier that morning.

"You really shouldn't do that smile,if you know what's good for you..."

That was the only warning Gray got before being violently pulled straight up,and a hand dived into his pants. The hand on his nipple pinched hard,and the sucking on Gray's neck was so hard,you could hear the slurping noises. Gray moaned loud,but quickly closed his mouth in trying to silence his moans. Gageel pulled the member out of its confines that were Gray's pants,it sprang up in Gageel's strong grip.

"Wow Gray,I didn't know you had such a nice cock... No wonder all the girls are all over you..." 'Won't be all over him now,because he's _mine._' Gray's muffled moans were his only reply,his hand traveling up Gageel's arm to feel the muscles. His sensual moan/sigh let Gageel know that he liked all the muscles. "Gageel,where'd you get these guns?" Gageel was flattered at what he said,hearing his soon to be mate tell him how he likes his muscles just did wonders for his ego,heart,and member.

"Year and years of working out." He began to stroke the cock in his hand,Gray moaned lightly and stuck some of his fingers in his mouth,sucking and licking all over them. 'Oh,that's what he wants... ' Gageel was more than happy to give him that,but something told him to wait to see what Gray did before he make any hasty choices and upset him. Gray took his hand out of his mouth and looked at his fingers for a moment before putting his fingers in front of Gageel's mouth.

He barely ad time to register a thought before his mouth opened and took the fingers. Before he could comprehend what he just did,he found himself licking and sucking Gray's fingers,finding it all to be quite pleasing if not delicious. Gray's moan is what broke him from his near daydreaming. He looked at Gray and nearly ripped his member from his own pants. Gray's head was thrown back,which gave him a clear view of all the hickeys on his neck. Long breathy moans/sighs were coming from that sensual moth of his,that just made Gageel want to bring out his own member. And as if that wasn't enough to get him off,from about the bottom of Gray's chest all the way to beneath his eyes was a beautiful sheen of red,his skin had gone red from all the heat.

Gageel just couldn't believe that he,was the one who got Gray like that. That he,was the one that was going to make him orgasm. That he would be making Gray **his**. Now Gray still had no idea about this,but he would soon. And so would that other dragon slayer...

Yes,it was true that Gageel knew that Natsu was fire dragon slayer. That's one of the reasons he made a move so soon,to make sure that he would be the first person on Gray's mind.

He stroked that cock in his hand with a little more force,ad Gray nearly jumped. When he started to bite and nibble on Gray's ear,that's when things really got hot. "Gageel! Please... No more t-teasing!" Gageel just couldn't help from smiling,and chuckling a bit. His hand slowly went from stoking,to playing with the head roughly. Gray was literally shaking in his hands,and all Gageel did was suck on his secret spot on his neck.

Gray moaned,and began to shake,and he couldn't form a right moan. Gageel knew what it meant,he was about to orgasm. And the thought of seeing him do it just made him even hotter. He moved his other hand from Gray's nipple to his cock and started stoking,but it was hard and fast. Gray was holding onto him now,and was nearly to tears when he yelled "G-Gageel... I'm... C-CUMMING!" The hot white fluid flowed out of Gray's cock like a water fountain, splattering on the inside and outside of his freezer.

_~ About 45 seconds later~_

Gray was calming down now,his breathing going back to normal and his face began to lose the flush. Gageel still couldn't help himself from smiling knowing that it was because of his doing that Gray just had an orgasm like that. He moved his hand that was slicked with cum up to his face and looked at Gray in the eye. "...You don't have to,you know..." Gageel was pleased that Gray thought to tell him that,but he had different plans in mind. He opened his mouth and stuck all is fingers in his mouth and began the process of cleaning them. All the while,still looking Gray right in the eye.

Well,he was looking him in the eye,until his eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned. 'God,this taste so damn good!' Gageel was in love with the taste of Gray's cum,and there was now way in hell he was going to let anyone take him.

"... We should get going. You have test and I'm a guild member,they might start to wonder where we're at." Gray said shyly. Gray knew he wouldn't admit it,but that orgasm was one of the best that he'd ever had. And wouldn't mind going through it all over again.

Gageel was almost hurt by Gray's words... ALMOST! He understood what Gray meant,he knew that he didn't want to get into trouble. But for that to be the first thing that he says after all that... 'Just gotta go with that flow.'

With that,they both began to walk to the main room towards the door. "So,are the test hard?" Gageel decided that for now,it would be good to try and develop a friendship with him. Gray looked back to him and smiled. "Well,it wasn't that hard for me. You see when I joined,there weren't that many members,so it wasn't that hard. But now that there are more people,more challenges and so on."

Gageel was almost nervous now. He didn't want to fail and then _**not**_be-able to see Gray,but he didn't want to get his ass kicked either.

They both had just excited the door and Gray was locking it now. Gageel was feeling better than he had for a good two maybe three years. He felt as if nothing could spoil it.

"Well,let's get going. I don't want to be late for my birthday party at the guild."

"What about the marks on your neck?"

"Yeah,what _about _the marks on your neck?"

Gray and Gageel both looked to the location of the sound and nearly gasped.

For there standing in front of Gray's house about 20 feet away was a very tired,hungry,sweaty,and now very angry dragon slayer.

Natsu was now furious. Now he saw Gageel and Gray both coming out of his house,and Gray has hickeys on his neck. This shit was going to be bloody.

Gray motioned for Gageel to get behind him,but Gageel himself was rather pissed off as well. 'Who the hell does he think he is?!' Regardless though,he got behind Gray. "Oh so now,you're protecting him?!"

"No,I'm not protecting him..." He tensed his legs and spread them apart. Gageel noticed Natsu do the same thing,and he realized what they were going to do. They were going to launch themselves at each other.

"I'm just not ready to see him get beat up by you just yet on my birthday. If anyone gets to fight,it should be me!" He was smiling now,and he had a shine in his eyes. A shine that Natsu knew all to well: They were abut to go all out,no holding back.

"Well,I guess this should be your birthday present from me to you then. Happy birthday Gray..."

"Thanks..."

Those were the last things that were said before they launched. Natsu was high in the air and Gray was jumping up to him.

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **Natsu's fist lighted up like a light bulb and blazing fire came about.

"**ICE-MAKE:SHEILD!" **Gray's hands fell from each other and in between his hands was a small,but powerful shield.

Then before Gageel could do anything,they both clashed.

**Author's Note:**

Ok,I know this took a long time a long time to get done,but I had some family problems that needed to be taken care of. But after that,I got to work on the story. So I hope you all enjoy this part of the story,I had a lot of trouble writing it because I kept getting stuck on certain parts and changing my mind about certain parts. So I'm continuing my DMC story,but it's just taking awhile 'cause I'm so focused on this one. Laters!


	8. Chapter 7

Never in all his life did he think Gray would be into that kind of thing.

Natsu and Gray had only just clashed,and Natsu's mind was already wondering. 'If Gray has all those hickeys,it must mean he liked it,right? Then,he wouldn't mind if I did that to him,just a little bit...'

Gray had been blown back,ice shards were flying all over the place. Natsu had hit the ground and was waiting for Gray to get back up,watching with anticipation. He saw Gray's form slowly start to lift itself back off the ground,and by the time he was done leaning up halfway,ice knives were flying towards him at an incredible rate.

Natsu barely had time to dodge them,a couple of them had cut his legs. But nothing too serious,yet. Backing up a bit,he charged his next attack "Fire dragon..." Gray was back on his feet and charging his too "Ice make:Buzuka!" From Gray's arm came a giant buzuka with a little scope on the side. Natsu wasn't expecting that one,but he knew Gray wouldn't expect what he was doing either.

Natsu began running towards Gray at a slow pace,then he really began to run. Gray,seeing this as a chance to strike,fired his buzuka once. Once was all it took to nearly blow Natsu back,were it not for his fast reflexes,he would've been a frozen block of ice. Still charging his attack,he began running towards Gray,raging and fumming. But on the inside,he was raging,or more like wishing he could _ravishing_ at a certain someone's neck and arm's.

'I don't know why I haven't noticed this before now,he has a **great** body...' Natsu's fist was heading for Gray's face,but his eye's were heading for Gray's chest. Seeing his strong and masculine chest rise and fall quickly. He could tell that the moves Gray were using were taking a lot of magic,and it was wearing him out. Natsu had a similar problem,his charging of this attack for so long is starting to take a toll on his body too.

Gray's buzuka shattered,he was trying to think fast on what to do from this point. He knew that he didn't have time to charge a strong attack,so he made a better plan.

Putting his hands together,he quickly charging his second attack, he looked to Natsu and smiled. "**ICE MAKE:SWORD!"** From Gray's hands came a powerful sword,and with it,he rushed towards Natsu.

They both knew that this was going to be a quick battle,they both just didn't think it'd be this quick.

"**IRON FIST!"** Natsu hit Gray at full force straight to the chest. Under his fist,he could feel the skin begin to burn.

At the very same time,he felt the sting of ice in his veins. Gray had stabbed Natsu in the leg,right through the thigh.

This had been the most intense battle they had with each other,because this time,they spilled blood. And lots of it...

**Author's Note:**

Ok,I know this chapter was REALLY short,but it's just because there isn't supposed to be so much fighting in this story,and I over all just suck at writing fight scenes. But,like before,I NEED to hear how you all liked it. The next chapter will be better,I promise!


	9. Chapter 8

'Well,that sure as hell didn't last that long...'

He should've known that it wouldn't. Both of them using such deadly attacks against each other,at full power,_actually _trying to kill each other. It was so fast,and yet it was slow.

Everything seemed to run in slow motion. His fire slowly burned through Gray's skin and began to eat away at his flesh. And that very same moment,just a little slower,but just as painfully,he could feel the ice spreading through his leg. It had hurt,his leg going numb so quickly. But he could still feel the pain of it freezing itself off.

* * *

After they both finished their attacks,everything stilled...

Gageel was standing in awe,fear,and anger. Anger because Natsu had hit _his _man in the chest. Fear because he was worried about what would happen to Gray's masculine chest. Awe because he didn't think Gray,as much as Gray said he considers Natsu a brother,would do something like that...

Natsu let his fist fall from Gray's chest and to his side. He could see the damage he had done to his chest and upper stomach.

All of Gray's chest had been burned,if not fried. If the skin in one area wasn't pink,it was black.

Natsu felt glad and disappointed at what he did. He didn't mean to hit Gray so hard that it made his chest look like Two Face,that would be kind of weird. But his happiness overrode the sorrow with the fact in mind that he got his point across to Gray: For him to **never **leave his side like that.

He hissed in pain as he remembered the sword that was still presently placed firmly in his thigh.

* * *

Gray has never felt better. This was probably the happiest day in all his fucking life!

As long as Gray has known Natsu,he's always had the want to draw blood from him. Not because he's some sort of psycho or anything. It's just that knowing that he had basically scales over his body,then he knew that he wouldn't get hurt easy.

So being his one and only rival,Gray made it his job to be the first to draw blood from him. And for years,he has been unsuccessful. But now finally,he did it!

He saw Natsu's fist fall from his chest slowly. The cold air hit his chest,and he nearly cried because it felt so soothing. But he could still feel the burning feeling,as if the fire was still sizzling his chest.

Natsu's hiss of pain let him know that he should probably take the sword out now.

He held the sword with both hands and looked to Natsu. He said in the calmest voice he could "Listen Natsu,this sword is lodged pretty good in your leg,and if I just pull it out normally,you'll bleed out and we might not have enough time to stop the bleeding. So I have to pull it out fast,when it gets out,there'll be ice that form around the wound,ok?"

Natsu looked at Gray as if he was some sort of mad man,then smiled and said "Alright,I'm ready!"

Gray nodded to Natsu and proceeded to take the sword out.

He pulled it out fast and swiftly,backing away a little as he did. And just like Gray said it would,the wound began to bleed uncontrollably. Seconds after however,ice began to seal the wound,and the bleeding stopped. Natsu fell to his knees,using his hands to support himself.

Gray on the other hand was still huffing while holding the sword. He looked at it and the blood that was on it. Then out of no where,he held the sword up high and looked to sky with it and said:

"Let it be known that I,Gray Fulbuster,has finally done the impossible. I have made Natsu Dragneel bleed,from my sword! Let all wizards know that it is I,Gray Fullbuster,who is the **only **one capable of being a rival to such a great wizard!"

Natsu and Gageel both looked to Gray with different and shared looks. They both had a look of respect,for Gray had truly made a great feat by making Natsu bleed.

They're different looks were that Natsu felt jealous and envious. He wanted to achieve some great feat that made Gray look sad. But he didn't let it bother him long,t was still his birthday after all.

Gageel looked with a look eagerness. He was _very _eager to tell the fire dragon slayer to his face how much weaker he is compared to Gray. He also wanted to tell him that seeing how weak he was,he couldn't have Gray. But he knew all too well that doing that would not only get Natsu angry and ready to fight,but it would also bother Gray as well.

Gray lowered his sword and stared at it. He had this wild idea for a moment,something that would freak the others out... "Gray,are you gonna help me up,or are you just gonna stand there and try to be sexy?" Gray looked at Natsu with a "who do you think I am" look. Natsu just shrugged before Gray said "Dude,I'm not gonna try to be sexy,I **will **be sexy."

That's the last thing he said before he began licking the sword.

Natsu's and Gageel's eyes almost bulged out of their heads when they saw him start to lick away at the blood. Gray just had his eyes closed,enjoying the taste and the effect it had on him. With every lick,then he could feel himself grow hot,it had a spicy and sweet kind of taste to it. And Gray be damned if he didn't love it. So he just kept licking at the blood till he got so needy,that he turn the blade into a rounded rod and began to suck on it.

Gageel's pants felt like the were 100x too tight when he saw Gray start sucking it. Natsu felt as if his body heat alone would make the ground boil.

Gray didn't pay attention to any of this,he just kept sucking on his huge "lollipop",and constantly making humming noises every so often. Finally,he leaned his head back,and began to eat the rod. Seeing how he's an ice mage,it was no problem for him to eat his own ice. Although it did taste like shit on a dick sandwich,eating it did wonders for his nether regions.

When he finally finished it,he tilted his head forward,and breathed out a breath of fresh frosty air. He felt like a winner today,he felt like he could take on the world and not give a fuck if he lost.

He looked to Gageel and Natsu and said "Well,now that that's all over,who's hungry?"

It took a moment for them both to come out of their stupor to realize that he had asked them a question. Both of them nodding,Gray walked over to Natsu to help him up. Once up,Natsu tried to dust himself off best he could without showing his rather large erection. Gageel,following suit,attempted to straiten his clothes so that they hid his arousal better.

Gray walked past Gageel and to his front door,and unlocked it. "Guest first." He motioned for them both to enter,Natsu being injured,took the invitation and began to limp inside. But Gageel had other plans for _him._ Putting his arm in front of the door,he looked to Gray and said "Birthday boy before guest."

Gray nearly blushed at the statement,Natsu nearly ripped Gageel's head off... In his thoughts.

Gray happily walked inside with a smiling Gageel and a more than pissed Natsu. Once they were all inside,Gray closed and locked the door.

_15 Minutes later... _

Everything seemed to be pretty normal now,for the most part anyway.

He had help Natsu dress his wound,and Natsu did the same for Gray. However,Gageel felt left out,for all he was told to do was to keep bringing bandages and such. He made a mental note to talk with that other dragon slayer and let him know who Gray belonged to. But,he wasn't all that upset,every time he'd give the bandages to Gray,then he would flash Gageel a smile. A smile that just melted his heart when he saw it,and made his dick harden so badly that he felt like crying because it had hurt so bad.

But of course,right after than point,when Gray would return to the bathroom,arguing could be heard. Not so much arguing,but more so picking on,and laughs. At one point he heard Natsu say" And Gray,I think you should stop flashing him those "smiles" of yours,or else he might get a little... You know." And all Gray did was laugh,and giggle.

Natsu asked at one point,in very quiet voice while wrapping his arms around Gray's waist "Did all the stuff Gageel do to you make you this way?" Natsu's hands were trying get themselves into Gray's pants.

He heard Gray's laughter stop,fast. He put his ear close to the door to listen close to see what would happen. But what he heard was unreal "Can you keep a secret?" "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I can!"

Gageel was about to bust in there,he didn't feel comfortable knowing that Natsu was so close to Gray now. But he silenced his inner musings to listen in on what Gray had to say. "I'll tell you the truth Natsu... I enjoyed it." He heard a sharp intake of breath and then heard thumping,as if someone were falling to the floor.

"You said _**WHAT**_?!"

"You heard exactly what I said Natsu,I haven't had sex for a really long time,and you know that. You also know that when I get too sexually frustrated,I can't fight or think right. With that in mind,I didn't really think too much on it." "But what about Gageel?! Are just going to let him touch you when ever he wants?"

A smack of someone being slapped was heard,Gageel figured Gray must have slapped Natsu. The idea made him smile. Not that e didn't like the idea of being allowed to touch Gray when ever he wanted to. If he were allowed that much,oh the places they would fuck and make out,and the list goes on into infinity... But that's not the reason it made him smile,it was simply because he knew Gray had slapped Natsu.

"Are you just that crazy Natsu? Of course I'm not going to do that,now get off me!"For a few seconds,there was silence. Then shuffling of clothes could be heard,so being the sneak he is,Gageel ran back into the main room of the house.

* * *

After they all got situated,the room was still. No one spoke,no one moved,it was as if no one was breathing as well.

Gray was the first one to move when the phone in his pocket rung. Gageel and Natsu both eyed the cell phone questioningly and wonder 'Why don't I have a phone?'

"Hello? Oh,hey Wendy. What? Thanks. Yeah,about that,I'll come by later tonight for the party. I'm at home with Gageel and Natsu. Yes,I want it to be at night,I told you that like,five times. So I can see the fireworks,duh? Ok,and tell her I said hi,bye."

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. And the room became still once more,before Natsu spoke up and said "So,what did he cal about?" "She was just wondering where I was at,and why we weren't to the guild hall yet. I told her that I wanted my party to be moved to the night-time instead of the afternoon."

Gageel would've thought that Gray,with his happy demeanor,would've wanted his party in the day time. So he manned up and said "Why? I would've thought that you would want it in the day time."

"I did,but then I thought about it,and decided to have it at night. Only because at night,I'll be able to see the fireworks. I won't see that in the day time."

Gageel thought about it,and let it go for the time being. 'Doesn't matter weather it's in the day time or night-time. I' still going to be able to see him. Natsu 'hmphed' and looked off just in time,as Gageel gave Natsu a death glare.

'Ok,time take things under control.' "Alright guys,listen up and listen good. I ca understand where things may have gotten a little complicated here,but luckily,it's my birthday." Natsu looked Gray with a redundant look and said "That has some meaning,why?" "Because,that means that I can be as late as I want to the guild hall,and not get in trouble for it." Natsu considered the option and sighed.

"Like I was saying,since it's my birthday,that means that I can just tell them that I was holding you both up because it was my birthday. And that'll give us time to...settle this little problem."

Natsu head snapped to Gray with a look of rage. He stood and pointed to all the hickeys on Gray's neck then yelled "**HOW CAN YOU CONSIDER THIS LITTLE?!**"

Gray,being cool and collected,gently pushed Natsu's finger away and said in an even but strong tone "They are little,because they are easy to dispose of. Now,if you keep acting like this,**you** will be just as **disposable**,**do you understand me Dragneel?**" A that tone,Natsu slowly back up and looked at Gary who was giving him a death glare. He back away just a little more before Gray said in the same tone "**Sit down.**" Nasu was about to have a response,but was cut off by a sick bitch slap to the face,then a strong leg easily kicking his feet from under. All together,this had Natsu sitting back down on his butt,in the same position he was in before he got up. He slowly lifted his hand to feel his cheek,it was throbbing and hot. Not the kind of hot that Natsu enjoyed,that sting you get spanked really hard for a really long time.

He looked up again to just see Gray sitting in his chair across the room. Hissing could be heard,so when Natsu attempted to find the cause of the noise,he was shocked. He saw Gageel holding his cheek as well,his eyes widened in the thought of Gray bitch slapping the both of them.

"Ok,let's get a few things straight here. First,this is my house,and I don't let shit go down in my house that I don't like. If I don't like it,it **will **be taken care of. Secondly,I try to treat everyone equally when they are in my house. I don't go by all the 'I'm more important than you' stuff. Everyone is equal because everyone can end up dead on the side of the street with half their internal organs torn out with cum and blood seeping out of every fucking hole in their body,including ones that weren't there before. And finally,the only reason I slapped Gageel was because he started giggling when I hit you Natsu,and that was him trying to make fun of you,and like I said,I try to make sure everyone gets treated equally." He took a deep breath,feeling like he had run a marathon after that little speech. He looked over to Natsu and Gageel to see exactly what he planned to see:Pure shock.

Gageel and Natsu couldn't believe what they were hearing. Upon hearing this,Gageel turned his gaze to a window that he happened to be sitting next to. Thinking about the hickeys tat he had gave Gray and then seeing Natsu get slapped was just too funny. So he had giggled and then got slapped himself. 'Real smart,you are such a dumbass!' He yells to himself in his head.

Natsu is still staring at Gray with a look of pure shock till a light bulb goes off in his head. Being who he is,he has always had a knack for flipping the odds around,and that's exactly what he was going to do. He stood and opened his mouth to speak,preparing what he was about to say. The look on Gray's face was indecipherable,it looked like a look between boredom,irritation,and expectations. He steeled himself,for he knew that if he screwed up his plan,or if Gray took it the wrong way,he was fucked...

"I only have one statement on your rule about trying to treat everyone fairly." He said it in a calm voice hoping that it would somehow appease Gray to know that he was calmed down,and he was awarded with a big smile and "And that is?" 'You can do this,just say it and watch the fireworks.' "If you're trying to treat everyone fairly,then how come Gageel got to give you hickeys,but I don't?"

The look on Gageel's face when he snapped his head around to glare at Natsu was priceless. If not for the circumstances,he would laughed his ass off right then and there. But then Gray might've gotten upset,but by the look on his face at the moment,he didn't look like he be all that mad. H more so looked worried at what Natsu said. 'Damn,he right. I didn't know Natsu had decide to start taking things in the most literal way... he must be pretty damn serious,but for what reason?'

Gray sighed and crossed his arms. For a split second,he had no idea what he should say to that. e could say that he wasn't going to let Natsu give him hickeys,but then that would be going against he had just said a few moments ago. He could say that he would do it,and let Natsu give him hickeys. But then,Gageel would get **very **jealous,and could possibly get upset. And seeing his figure and size,Gray didn't want to know what he'd be like angry. So he sat there weighing his options carefully,and finally came to a conclusion on what he had to choose from: Either tell Natsu no,and face the chance at having Natsu hate him for a _long _time. Ir tell Natsu yes,and risk Gageel getting outraged and having to try to calm him down. He sighed once again for what must've been the fifth time,got out of his chair and cooled his mind by closing his eyes for a moment.

When they reopened,he said in the the calmest voice he could muster "Well,I guess you're right Natsu,that would be unfair..."

**Author's Note: **

Ok,I know that this took me a really long time to get through with,but I have a few good reasons why. One,things with my boyfriend just took a big leap south,so that dampened my mood by like,1,000,000. Secondly,my family problems have gotten a little better,but the went to crap last night. And this stuff just takes a really long time to think up,because it's so good. I have the middle and ending set up,but I'm just am having a hard time making a beginning. So,I hope you enjoyed this chapter,it took me forever to figure out what would be going on in the house. Stay tuned,I'll be starting my next chapter soon. Please review! ^-^


	10. Chapter 9

Gray slowly opened his eyes to Natsu,still wondering if this was a bad idea or not.

Not to say that he didn't like getting hickeys,it was just that getting them from Natsu of all people would prove to be a challenge. So he knew,that now was the time to nut up or shut up... And damn it,he decided to nut up! Walking closer to Natsu until the were a mere two or three feet apart and said "Well,if you're going to give me the hickeys,then I might as well let you do the other things too..."

Natsu raised one eyebrow and looked at Gray for some sort of explanation. Gray motioned down to his crotch with his hands,and when Natsu finally got his eyes down there,Gray could tell that was immediately infuriated. Natu looked at Gageel with a murderous look and said "**YOU BLEW HIM OFF?!**" Gageel,being in some sort of haze because he was so tired,instantly woke up and nearly laughed. Natsu walked a little closer to Gageel and the air around him began to shoot up.

"What,you wanna fight?!" Natsu was so pissed that he didn't realize Gray was shaking his shoulder lightly. Gageel got up and looked Natsu in the eye,he said in the calmest voice he could (because he could tell Gray was about to slap Natsu again) but also sternly "Listen Natsu,you shouldn't make such quick judgments,because no,I did **NOT!" **He yelled that part in Natu's face because he hated,no,**despised **it when people would assume random shit.

Natsu's rage seemed to calm down a bit,but the fire of his rage was still strong. He turned back to Gray and got something that Gageel _didn't _get.

Gray grabbed Natsu's chin gently and pulled his face to his own. And slowly,their lips came to together to meet. Gray was ready for,he had enough training in that department. Natsu however,hadn't had his first kiss yet,so this had to be special. He wrapped his arms around Gray's waist to pull him closer,and prayed that he didn't mes up too bad on his first time. Gray's hands found themselves in Natsu's hair,rubbing comfortingly.

At first,it was closed mouth kissing. Gray didn't want get to tongues too quickly. He knew that Natsu hadn't been kissed before,so he would need time to adjust to the feel of it.

After a good minute or so of their lips just being upon one another,Gray deemed Natsu ready to take it to the next step. Using his tongues,he gently licked Natsu's lower lip to try to get him to open his mouth. Natsu,nearly jumped when he felt Gray's tongue on his lip,but opened his mouth just a little to let his tongue touch Gray's.

As soon as Natsu's tongue touched Gray's,he realized exactly why people loved doing this kind of thing,especially with Gray. Nearly hurting Gray,he pushed him down into the chair he had been sitting in. They loss their contact for a moment,they had to fumble to get into a comfortable position with Gray sitting in the chair and Natsu on top of him laying in a weird position.

When their lips finally reconnected,Natsu was almost sorry that he lost contact the first time. They began to make out passionately,Gray was leading Natsu in all of his movements. Gray got on one of Natsu's hands and led it to touch his ass,right upon contact,Natsu began to squeeze at it gently. Feeling it as it reminds him of a very hot and steamy time he had with Gageel earlier that day,it made him moan slightly and tug at Natsu's hair.

Hearing the moan,Natsu broke the kiss to look Gray in the eye. Gray was panting when they finally parted,he wasn't out of breath,it was just a mind-blowing kiss that he didn't expect it to come from some one who's never kissed a person before. Gray could tell he was blushing,if all the heat wasn't a hint,but he also supposed it was because Natsu was breathing in his face then growled. 'Wait,what?'

Natsu had growled in his face from arousal,he was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Just looking at Gray with that adorable blush he had made his rock hard. He leaned in and connected his lips to Gray's again,Gray following suit easily. While they're having their moment of sensuality,poor Gageel silently sits in the corner turned away from the coupling boys,in tears.

No one would guess it,but when it came to relationships,Gageel could easily be put in tears. And seeing his new found love wiht a rival of his making out sensually in a chair was just too much for his heart to bear. He continuously wiped away his tears with his shirt and was desperately trying to stop his crying. He knew that as a grown man,he shoudn't cry like this... But seeing Natsu and Gray together like that when it shoul be him and Gray together like that was too much. He refused to watch his next chance at love make out with his rival.

A semi loud moan is what makes the iron dragon slayer turn his head to see what's happening now,but it did was make him cry more. They had changed their position with Natsu sitting in the chair,and Gray in his lap with Natsu's hands on his ass. 'Yep,so gonna need to redo my piercings.' One other thing that no one knew about Gageel: When ever he got too depressed,he would redo every piercing in his body. The pain would help to drown his sorrows,he tried cutting himself once,but got too relaxed in the pain that he nearly died.

"Oh god,Natsu please don't!" Gray and Natsu had no idea that Gageel wasn't sitting in his seat anymore,hell,they even forgot he was there! Gray was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't even realize it,but Natsu did. Natsu knew that Gageel was crying,and he knew why,and to be frank... He enjoyed it. The possessive dragon instincts inside him just loved that Gageel was hurt emotionally,and knowing that it was his own fault just made it better. The making out with Gray was actually easier than he thought,kissing was that hard nor was occasionally gripping Gray's ass. After a few seconds of that,he wanted to try something else.

He removed one of his hands from Gray's ass and heard a small whimper at the loss of contact. It made a shiver go down his spine,but the fun was only just beginning. He reached his hand between their bodies and undoing the buttons of Gray's pants. He made sure to keep Gray occupied with the kissing so that he wouldn't notice. His one hand finally got the pants open ,he slid his hand inside to feel Gray's cock throbbing. "Ahhhhhh!~" On one hard squeeze of his ass in particular,Gray moaned so loud it would wake the dead. Not letting this chance slip by,he grabbed Gray's erection a quickly began stroking. The reaction was almost instant.

Gray threw his head back,moaning like a whore. It was an incredible feeling,of Natsu's hand on him. It was hot,firm,and sweaty to a degree from all the kissing. Gray couldn't even keep the kissing together he was moaning so much,he couldn't help himself. "N-Natsu! Please,n-no more!" Gray was really about to burst here,he just couldn't hold himself together.

Then,at the most inappropriate moment,his hearing started to fade on him. No one else knew,not even Natsu,but Gray had a thing for sexual and hard-core metal rock music,and he had huge headphones that just made it perfect when he wanted to blast the music... Which was most of the time. Thus,his hearing tends to fade every now and then,when it happens,he can only hear very low sounds. When his and Natsu's moans quieted down,he thought he heard faint sobbing,more like sniffling. He wondered for a moment 'Who the hell is crying?' After a few moments of pondering who was crying,he really had no clue. At the very same instant,he remembered that Gageel was still in the room,or at least hoped he still was.

He tried to look back,but kept his head jerked back by Natsu,who was making it his business to leave plenty of hickeys on Gray. But somehow or another,Gray managed to turn his head around,and what he saw was disturbing on **so many levels... **

He saw Gageel over in the corner,his back hunched over,and the he heard the sniffling again. He couldn't believe it,Gageel Redfox,one of the most feared people in all of Foire,was crying. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the reason for Gageel's saddness,but his caring heart put together one good reason for why Gageel may be crying: Jealousy. He knew it was mating season for both the dragon slayers,he also knew that during the mating season,dragon slayers get very emotional. But what he _**didn't**_know,was that it would get so bad to the point where Gageel would cry.

Almost instantly,he realized what he had to do. He looked back at Natsu who was still giving hickeys and stroking him. Through his might,and against his desires,he manged to get Natsu to look at him by lifting his face with his hands. Natsu looked at Gray with lust filled eyes,and something else that Gray noticed was there too. Something that looked like... Triumph? What could Natsu possibly be so happy for now? But that was a question he would leave for later,for now,he had to get Natsu to stop so he could check on Gageel.

Through his eyes,he was able to signal to Natsu to stop. At first,he was reluctant to stop,and only quickened his actions,making Gray throw his head back again. But Gray kept himself together a little better this time,he leaned back down to look at Natsu's face. He leaned in closer and closer until his lips reached Natsu's ear,he whispered "I need you to stop for a sec. I need to check on Gageel."

Once again,the fire dragon slayer refused to let go of this moment. He couldn't have Gray stopping when they're this far,just to see what was wrong with Gageel?! Natsu wouldn't have any of it. he tried again to persuade Gray to forget about Gageel so that they could finish their orgasm,but Gray was a stubborn bastard,like usual.

Gray didn't want to have to do this,but he would if he had to... And damn it,he had to now or he'd lose control. In is last attempt to stop Natsu's actions,he grabbed the scarf that Natsu deems so precious,in both his hands,he bagan to tug at it. Not in a way to pull Natsu closer,but in a warning manner saying 'If you don't stop,I'l tear it.'

Not moments later,Natsu's actions stopped,his hand slowly,but regretfully sliding out of ray's pants. Gray nodded and let go of the scarf while trying to slide himself from Natsu's lap,he was having some what of a hard time with it,and it wasn't helping that Natsu didn't help him at all.

It wasn't that Natsu was mad,it's just that he was trying to control himself,and if he touched Gray now,then he would lose himself. So in a quick movement to get Gray away from him so that he didn't try and rape Gray,he forcefully shoved Gray from his lap and to the ground.

* * *

The was killer. He was thinking about leaving because he just couldn't deal with this anymore.

Gageel was thinking about leaving and tell them that he'd come back later,but he stayed feeling that if he did,then he would be forfeiting his claim on Gray. And that was something that would **NOT **happen. But sitting there listening to them moan was getting harder and harder to deal with.

Just about when all seems lost,it stops. The moaning and panting stops. He almost thought for a second that maybe they were done and Natsu was going to leave,but leave it to fate to have some thing different planned for him. Not seconds later,they started up again,but with more ferocity. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that they were done when they haven't even orgasmed yet.

More tears began to fall,and his sobbing got louder for a moment,he tried to quiet them as best as he could,hoping that they didn't hear him. But it seemed that idea was far out now,for he heard them stop,then a thud on the floor not seconds later. He wondered if they were just that tired,and wanted to see what Gary looked like. But his face being covered in tears,he figured that it probably wasn't the best idea to look back at them,but his curiosity got the best of him and he peered his head back just a little to look back.

He saw Gray on the floor,crawling towards him with a look of worry. Gageel swiftly turned his head back to the wall,in hopes that Gray didn't see his face in its current state. But Gray was too swift for that,for what he said next froze Gageel down to the core.

In a calm and gentle voice,he said "Gageel,what's wrong? Are you crying?"

**Author's Note: **

This chapter took forever to write and I'm sorry/ but it's just that some old memories come up and made me feel depressed,so I couldn't write. And for like,the past six hours,I have been reading other stories instead of writing my own,so that took up a lot of time too. I've also been looking up a lot of DBZ yaoi doujinshis. but I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter,cause I know I enjoyed writing it. I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with them,i just write stories. And by the way,unless I get some reviews,i won't be able to post the next chapter. I need more on my DMC story,and at least 1 on my DBZ story! It has like,no reviews! I spent a long time on the first half! So please,be kind and PLEASE read it if you have the time. You don't have to if you don't want to,but it would help me to make more chapters faster. Laters until the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

'Shit,this is bad! I can't have him see me crying,ok,have to suck it up,now!'

Gageel was having a little mini heart attack,his entire face was starting to go red from the thought of having Gray see him cry. Quickly wiping his eyes free of tears,he also rubbed his nose so that any snot wouldn't be seen either. But he still kept his face turned from Gray and to the wall.

"Gageel,you alright? Are you sick?"

"Y-Yeah,I'm fine..." 'Damn it,I stuttered!'

Gray may have come down from his sexual high,but even he wasn't gone enough to not notice the slight stutter in the iron dragon slayer's words. He wiped his face free of sweat,and tried to wipe his mouth of any saliva. Sighing,he gently laid his hand on Gageel's should and tugged at it a little. 'I have got to stop using this trick all day,me actually _trying _to be sexy has costed me more than once...' He thought that maybe acting sexy while caring would make Gageel tell him what was wrong.

"Gageel,look at me,please."

He really didn't want to,he just wanted to be left alone for a while,but Gray's voice was all too caring. He turned his head a little,letting one of his red teary eyes look into one of Gray's concerned blue ones. Gageel's tears slowed to a halt when he saw how concerned Gray was,but his eyes were still a bit red. He began to smile and giggle,not at how Gray was caring for him,but more so that Gray still looked so damn sexy even when he was trying to help someone.

'I guess that just means that he's the _one._'

Wiping his face quickly,he laughed out loud and looked at Gray again,smiling bigger than ever. "It's all good. I'm fine,really. You see,it's just that during mating season,dragon slayers get really emotionally sensitive. I got a 'little' jealous,then BANG! I'm instantly in tears. I didn't mean to though! And I only cried a little,so don't think this makes me a wimp!"

Natsu,finally coming from his little moment of lust,began to laugh as well. "A 'little'? It more like a waterfall to me!" Natsu pointed to the small dampened spot on the ground in front of Gageel. Gray looked back at Natsu and tried to seem serious,this wasn't a laughing matter,but that's something that Natsu was good at: Making everything funny,and Gray liked him for that.

"Come on Natsu,quit playing around. I'm sure it wasn't that wet." He reached over and felt the spot for himself... Just to feel that it was _nowhere near _damp,it was **drenched.**

For a second,he just let his hand sit there,trying not to laugh. He really didn't think Gageel cried that much,but leave it to Natsu to prove him wrong. _Now _he wanted to laugh,but not because of the joke or because he had been proven wrong... It was because the two men who were the most important to him,were happily laughing together,and that made Gray happy. More than happy.

So not to be left out of the party,he laughed too. And loud.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

They had all decided to relax and talk. Well,not really decide,Gageel had just brought up one point about something random before all of them just began talking about random things.

"I'm telling you,a Goblin is harder to fight than a Vulcan!" Gageel had suggested this a few moments ago,he and Natsu were debating on which ones were harder to fight.

"No way man,no freaking way!A Vulcan has so much strength,it would tear that little thing in half." Natsu didn't think that Goblins were all that bad,considering that he didn't really go against that many in his time at Fairy Tail.

"True Dragneel,true. But,you're not considering the fact that Goblins are smart,Vulcans aren't. Goblins can set traps and make weapons and crap. Vulcans can only think about boobs and pussy."

Gray nodded while sitting crossed legged on a bean bag. "He's right Natsu,Goblins are some smart bastards. But then again Gageel,Vulcans can tear you to shreds. If they get a hold of you once,that's it. And not to mention that they're fast like hell on a stick."

Natsu and Gageel laughed at Gary's comment. Natsu was holding his stomach and laughing like a maniac. Gageel was almost falling out of his chair laughing.

When Natsu finally caught some of his breath,he said to Gray with laughter vibrating through his body "What is 'hell on a stick' Gray? HA!"

Gageel just laughed more at what Natsu said. It took Gray a moment to realize what Natsu ad said before he began to laugh too.

"It's just something I'm used to saying. I made it up when I was a little kid." As he laughed,he popped his neck,then...

**Author's Note: **

Yesh! I'm done with this chapter,and yes,I'm leaving it open. I'm going to leave the choice to you,my fans! In the next scene,two things can happen.

1: Gray will pop his neck and get a phone call.

or

2: Gray will pop his neck and need a "back rub" from Natsu and Gageel.

Please choose wisely. Only one can be made,the winning choice will be announced in the next chapter. Have fun reading! Please review.


End file.
